sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Ultimate Adventure
This is a story that follows the adventure of TheRealDylanator's and Leebots2000's characters in a different universe where Pokemon Exist. 1: The Beggining There are many pokemon, hundreds of them roam the planet, some are weak, some wreak havok, some are cute, some are competitive and a kids biggest dream is to become a pokemon trainer! It was a bright summer day at the orphanage. A window suddenly smashed and a grey cat came out, Cyndriz, 11 years of age, climbed up the back wall and ran for the grassy fields. Cyndriz was sitting looking at the flying Pidgeyottos and wandering Scatterbugs and the occasional Chickorita. He sighed, at that moment he saw an egg, he approached it and it began to glow. Next thing Cyndriz saw was a Sneasel looking him in the eye, Cyndriz smiled but swarm of Beedrills attacked! They used poison sting... ...Sneasel jumped up and took the hits. It went for scratch on its opponents, the Beedrils aimed for Sneasle and all used twinneedle but thier attacks were avoided! Sneasle looked weakened but used scratch once more and three were taken out by it and two fled, six remained. The Beedrills knew they would win, so did Sneasel and Cyndriz. Two Weaviles attacked the Beedrils from behind using ice punch defeting them. One of the Weaviles had a bit off egg shell its left hand, Sneasel's. The taller one pointed at Sneasel and then behind itself. The Sneasel once again stared at Cyndriz. It began to talk to the Weaviles, Cyndriz didn't know what they were saying but when they stopped Sneasle stood beside Cyndriz and the taller Weavile waved at Sneasel who waved back and then the taller Weavile did an ''I've got my eves on you ''gesture befor walking away with the other Weavile. Cyndriz knew what this meant, he picked up Sneasel and said "I'll call you Swifty." Walking in a cave an eleven year old called Aggron saw a wild pokemon like nothing he had heard of appeared, it had a long purple tail and was about to attack when 5 Lucarios and a Riolu appeared, the pokemon had dissapeared. Just then a blue cat approached Aggron and told him "You should be more carefull and don't explore caves without a pokemon." "Huh." Aggron replied. The Riolu approached Aggron looking like it wanted to stay with him. "You can keep him if you want." Blue said to Aggron. Aggron left the cave with Riolu and saw a grey cat with a Sneasel with him facing the other way. Aggron walked around Cyndriz who asked "Whats your name?". Aggron turned around and stopped. "Huh?" Cyndriz repeated the question and Aggron told him "I'm not telling my name to a complete stranger." Riolu growled at Cyndriz and Swifty growled at Riolu who then continued to walk. Aggron told Cyndriz "If you really want to know my name its Aggron." He then followed his Riolu, Cyndriz and Swifty followed Aggron. 2: Rivals